


Unknown

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you feeling?" Remus asked. SS/RL Slash implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm preparing for a big one. I've got two plans and I'm not sure which one to pursue. Decisions.

“I don't know.”

It wasn't a cop-out. Remus could hear the emptiness in the other man's voice. It picked at his soul, ringing in his ears and echoing the hollows of his mind. He knew when those obsidian eyes met his own, that the placid stare was not deception, rather confusion. 

The silence that ensued was deafening; it made him feel as though he were drowning in a sea of nothingness. His fingers itched to roam every bump in Severus' pale skin; gliding his hands along the many war wounds Severus concealed beneath his heavy robes. 

It was their brokenness that brought them together and their scars which reminded them of just how similar they really were. They shared a past, a history, a present and Remus feared they would never share a future. 

He reached out. “Please, just let me feel you once more,” he begged, fingers still extending to touch the ghost of Severus' shoulder before he had pulled away. 

“Goodbye, Remus,” he whispered.


End file.
